


The Only Time I Feel Alive Is When I Find Something I Would Die For

by telli1206



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Dating, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telli1206/pseuds/telli1206
Summary: Mal’s plots turn personal when she cooks up a plan for her big brother, Jay, and Evie’s brother, Carlos.
Relationships: Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Evie groans as Mal scribbles away in her notebook. “Mal, you know this is only an assignment, right? We’re not really taking over the island. You’re NOT going to be Queen of the Isle.”

But Mal’s eyes never leave her page. She’s writing furiously, tongue poking out between her lips as she focuses on her task.

“We’re BOTH going to be queen, Evie! Don’t forget that,” she adds, still writing. “Don’t worry, we can’t give all these details in the project, I wouldn’t want anyone busting us before we can even put it in action. But I don’t want to waste this time either! Between the two of us, we definitely have the brains to pull this off.”

Evie scoffs and rolls her eyes. If Mal could spend all their time together scheming and plotting, she probably would. Sometimes she wonders how they had time to become best friends in between her plans for world domination.

“Hey!” Evie screeches when a ball of paper suddenly hits her head, knocking her out of her thoughts. She glares at Mal, who’s still balling up papers and chuckling quietly.

“If you’re just going to roll your eyes and not help, maybe I’ll just make you my court Jester instead. How do you feel about wearing a neon jumpsuit and hat with bells?” She snarks, as she continues to hurl papers at her friend.

Evie giggles, grabbing at the balls and whipping them back at Mal. “Just try it, if you DARE, and see what happens!”

The room fills with laughter as the paper balls fly back and forth, their homework momentarily forgotten. It’s not long before a stomping echoes up the stairs. Both girls pause as the bedroom door when it swings open. Mal’s older brother stands in the doorway, smirking down at the girls stretched out on the floor.

“Doesn’t sound like much homework is getting done up here, does that mean it’s time to take Evie home?” He sneers, picking up a ball of paper and rolling it through his fingers, before flipping it over his shoulder into the trash can.

“Come on, Jay! We’re just taking a little break, ok? Can you, just, go back to your hole and leave us alone?” Mal huffs, trying to wave her brother out of her room.

Jay just shakes his head. “No way, mom says I have to go with you when you take Evie home. She doesn’t trust either of you not to get into trouble.” He smiles at Evie, who blushes at the eye contact, turning her head away from the older boy.

Mal keeps a steely glare on Jay, arms crossed angrily. But Jay remains unaffected by his sister’s attitude, staring back with a hint of a smile on his lips.

“You’ve got five minutes. Gather your stuff and be ready to go when I get back.”

With that Jay is gone, and Mal continues to grumble and mutter under her breath as she and Evie pick up, Evie shoving her books back into her backpack as she watches the door where Jay was standing.

“Your brother is so handsome,” she sighs. “How is it that he doesn’t have a girlfriend?”

“You mean, why isn’t getting his rocks off instead of bugging his little sister and her friends?” She groans, chucking the paper balls into the garbage. “Who even knows. I wish he had someplace to go so he wasn’t here annoying us. Making you go home. Evil master plans take _time_.”

“Do I hear you planning again, sis?” Jay quips, popping back into the room. “At this rate, you’re going to have thought wrinkles across your forehead before you’re even thirteen.” He saunters over and palms her forehead, making her screech as she shoves him off.

Evie gasps at his words. “Don’t you even think that, Jay! Queens can’t have wrinkles.” She points an accusing finger as he laughs, backing away from Mal as he smoothes down his shirt.

Mal looks him over, suddenly noticing his made up appearance. “Dude, did you change? You look…cleaner.”

Jay snorts, ushering the girls out the door. “It’s hot outside, ok? My clothes were sweaty.” He slams the door behind them as they make their way down the street.

But Mal doesn’t let up. “But we’re walking Evie to her house, weirdo! It would’ve made more sense to change after that, don’t you think?”

Jay ignores her, keeping a protective hand behind the girls as they walk. He’s right, the day is hot and humid, and a blast of musty warm air whisps a few strands of the boy’s long hair across Mal’s face, obscuring her vision.

“You brushed your hair, too!” She notes, swatting the unusually silky pieces out of her eyes. “Who in the hell are you trying to impress? You better not be trying to hit on my friends!”

Evie giggles lightly at Mal’s words, glancing at Jay out of the corner of her eye. He catches the look and winks, causing Evie to turn away quickly, a tiny smile on her face.

“As pretty as Evie is, I’m more than a little too old for her, don’t you think?” He sighs, shaking his head at Mal. They’re approaching the front entrance of Evie’s castle, and Jay steps ahead of them quickly as they push through the rusty, squeaking gates.

When he reaches the door he bangs on it firmly, looking behind as the girls catch up to him. Before Jay can say another word to them, the door swings open, and Jay is face to face with another teen boy, slighter and leaner than him, with a freckled face and a head of curly white tendrils.

“Carlos.” 

Jay’s voice is barely above a whisper as he gapes in front of him.

Carlos pauses in surprise, clearly not expecting the other teen. “H-hey, Jay.”

Evie and Mal share a look, brows perked at the awkard silence and eye contact. Evie takes a slow step in front of Jay, ending the moment as Carlos breaks away from Jay’s gaze to look at her, visibly relaxing with a smile when their eyes meet.

“Evie, you’re back! Mom was about to call you to come home.” Carlos reaches for her arm, pulling her inside.

“Bye Mal! I’ll call you later,” Evie tells her with a wave. “And thanks for walking me home Jay!”

Jay quirks a half smile as Carlos closes the door behind them. Standing there for another moment, he feels eyes boring into his back. He winces when he turns to face Mal, seeing her already obnoxious smirk.

“Well, well, I think _now_ I know the reason for your little…mid-afternoon glow up,” she chuckles. Jay snorts, giving her back a shove to move her along.

“Ok, ok! Chill Romeo. I’m just making an observation. Tip for next time though, _talking_ will get you a lot farther than just gawking at him,” Mal quips, unable to hold back her snickering.

“Oh ha ha,” Jay teases, bumping her shoulder. “Do you think I’m about to take dating advice from a 12-year-old? I’m sure you’ve been on SO many dates.”

“I don’t need dating experience to know _that_ was an awkward disaster,” she jokes, waving back at Evie’s doorway. “When were you going to tell me you were _hot_ for my best friend’s brother?”

A frustrated groan escapes Jay’s lips as he trudges along next to her. “Will you just get off my back? I never said I had the hots for Carlos! I was just…I didn’t expect to see him. I was surprised. A little. Ok?”

Mal perks an eyebrow, eyeing him quizzically. 

“So, I’m supposed to believe you were surprised to see Carlos at his house, that he _lives_ at with Evie because he’s her family, when you’re taking _Evie home to her family_?” She can’t stop the almost maniacal look on her face as she watches her brother squirm under her inquiry, a scowl curling on his lips.

“Ok, ok, you’ve made your point! Can you just let up for a minute? I can handle my own shit. I don’t need you on my case.” Jay starts walking at a hurried pace as they approach their home, fast enough to startle Mal and get her to break out into a run when he flies by her. But before she can make it to the door it’s already being slammed in her face, a triumphant Jay howling on the other side.

“Too slow, short stuff!” He shouts in a muffled tone through the door. “Next time maybe you’ll learn to mind your own business!”

Mal grunts her dissatisfaction, but relents even before she reaches for the door handle, instead choosing to walk alongside the house and whip out her phone.

As she starts to dial, thoughts about her best friend creep into her mind, the clever bluenette with a sharp brain and an even sharper mouth to match. A few things about today had made her feel…off. An uneasy feeling has settled into her gut, and she doesn’t like it at all.

Fortunately, she has a plan to fix things. 

“Evie!” She almost shouts when the girl finally answers. Mal collects herself, dropping her voice lower in case anyone can hear. “Yes, I got home fine…no, nothing’s wrong…I just…listen! I just wanted to ask if your brother’s single.”

Evie confirms what Mal is hoping for, and a calculated grin spreads across face.

“Perfect. I have an idea, and I need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

Evie has to admit, Mal can really be insufferable sometimes. 

Whatever plan she has, Evie can’t help but worry a little as to why Mal needs to have her brother involved. One minute her purple-haired friend is all talk of of their school assignment/actual plot to rule the isle, and the next minute she’s asking her to bring Carlos to a secret movie screening being projected on the side of a factory just outside of downtown, and refusing to give any explanation as to why. 

Of course, Evie has her theories. After all, you can’t just ask if someone is single without having any romantic ulterior motives can you? Mal is smart, sure, but Evie wasn’t born yesterday. She’s spent enough time with her best friend at this point to surmise at least part of her plotting before she attempts a follow-through.

But Evie’s not sure how she feels about that, since she has really no idea what Mal’s romantic intentions are for Carlos. Does she have a crush on him? Is Mal trying to plan a date for _herself_ with Evie’s older brother?

For some reason, the thought of Mal flirting with Carlos leaves a lump in Evie’s throat and sends her stomach churning. Mal is _her_ friend, and she doesn’t want to lose her time with her in favor of her brother. Or anyone else, actually. She enjoys every moment she spends with the girl with purpley hair, fiery green eyes and a devilish pout. She doesn’t want to give that up to anyone.

But she can’t ever deny Mal anything. 

“I’m glad you found out about this screening and invited me, Eves. I’ve been dying to see this movie,” Carlos tells her, smiling brightly ahead as they walk.

“Of course! Thanks for agreeing to be my chaperone so mom would let me go,” she giggles, bumping him playfully in his shoulder. “But I did know that this movie would be right up your alley. A guy travelling across the country to find a girl he met online is just romantic enough to catch your interest,” Evie teased, making Carlos snort at her and shake his head.

“You know me too well, sis. But don’t you start spreading the word that I love rom coms. You might ruin my rep,” Carlos adds with a wink.

Evie can’t hide the chuckle that bursts from her lips. “Sure thing, bro. Gotta protect that rep that I’ve never heard anyone talk about _ever.”_

Carlos tries to give Evie a knowing glare, but his eyes are alight with laughter, and the pair chuckle quietly to themselves as they finally approach the crowd gathering in front of the factory.

—–

“Why am I here again?” Jay moans,unable to hide his irritation.

Mal rolls her eyes. “Because mom didn’t want me to die going out at night alone? You can’t just be my chaperone for once and NOT bitch about it?”

Jay slouches back on the blanket they laid out with a quiet ‘oomph,’ glaring daggers at his sister but otherwise keeping quiet. Mal huffs, checking her phone for the tenth time, waiting for Evie to respond to her text. She’s not late persay, but Mal is eager to put her plan in motion. She’s fairly sure Jay is completely oblivious, despite her odd request for him to brush out his hair and brush his teeth, griping and asking why Mal suddenty cared about his appearance. Luckily, he had bought her whining that she didn’t want to be embarassed being seen with him and just shrugged it off, while still adding a jab about her being too much of a _princess_ if that’s what she’s worrying about as he went about with his primping.

“What’s this movie about anyway? I swear if this is some lame ass romance I’m leaving you here to fend for yourself,” Jay sneers, grinding his teeth at the thought.

Before Mal can answer, her phone alerts to the text message she’s been waiting for. She smiles disarmingly as she reads, peaking Jay’s curiosity. He tries to lean over to see but she quickly clicks off her screen, standing up and looking out to the back of the parking lot.

“Well I won’t be alone now if you want to leave, but I have a feeling you won’t,” she says, chuckling to herself. Evie comes into view, waving excitedly when she sees Mal, with Carlos in tow just behind her.

A glance over her shoulder is more than rewarding, as Mal is greeted with the reaction she had expected - Jay is frozen, openly staring at the boy with Evie, his mouth agape. 

“Keep yourself in _check,_ lover boy,” she mumbles, tipping her shoulder up to tap Jay’s mouth shut. He stands fully upright, shaking himself out of his stupor as he glares at his sister.

“You did NOT tell me Carlos was coming,” he hissed, his hands frantically smoothing his hair and clothing, trying his best to look presentable.

“Would you have come if I did? Or would you have chickened out, like yesterday?”

Mal keeps her eyes trained on Jay as he stares back, stunned. Finally, he lets his shoulders slump in defeat, prompting a tiny snort from Mal as she turns to face him, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

“Forget it. The point is, you have your shot now. DON’T blow it,” she insists, pointing insistently in Jay’s face.

Speechless, Jay merely nods, turning back to face the approaching siblings.

Carlos’ face mirrors Jay’s, surprise in his eyes, mouth open. But Evie shares a knowing look with Mal, and the fact that her best friend has already figured out her idea has Mal absolutely glowing. No one will ever get her like Evie does.

“Hi Mal! Jay!” Evie greets them warmly, grabbing Carlos’ arm to pull him in front of her. “Jay, you remember my brother, Carlos, right?”

Carlos’ lips turn up into a weak, awkward smile as he lifts his gaze to meet Jay’s. Jay smiles back, gulping loudly as he tries to respond.

“Of course. Hi, Carlos. It’s good to see you again,” Jay replies sweetly, tipping his head to the boy.

“Y-you too. Jay.” Carlos voice is barely above a whisper, and for the first time Mal notices that Evie’s brother seems just as flustered around Jay as Jay is around him. 

Her plan might go even more smoothly than she thought.

“Alright!” Mal interjects loudly, clapping her hands together for attention. “Now that we’ve had introductions, why don’t you both join us on the blanket we laid out?” She offers, gesturing to the spot they prepared just to the side of them.

As the boys start to sit, Mal walks behind them to quickly grasp at Evie’s hand, holding her back. Evie quirks a brow, eyeing her quizzically.

“Come to think of it, I should probably run to the bathroom before the movie starts. Evie, do you need to go?” Mal’s eyes widen as she stares at her blue-haired friend, giving her a tiny wink when she turns her back to Jay and Carlos.

“Oh…oh! Yes, I do. Thanks for reminding me, Mal.” Evie turns up the wattage on her smile, stretching it so wide it almost looks like her face could break. 

The boys pause in their movements, but Mal places firm hands on Jay’s shoulders to push him to the blanket, with Evie nodding to Carlos to join him. Finally seated, they glance at each other only to look away again quickly. 

Mal fights back an eye roll as she watches them. These boys are so ridiculous.

“We’ll be back in a minute,” she assures, grabbing Evie by the hand again. Before walking away, she quickly dips her head behind her brother.

“ _Compliment him_.” she whispers in his ear, picking up her pace to walk away as soon as she’s sure Jay hears her. She practically takes off, forced to pull Evie along to keep up. 

When she’s sure the boys aren’t watching them, Mal lunges behind a row of garbages cans, yanking Evie down with a tiny yelp beside her.

“Ready to watch some terrible flirting?” Mal jokes. She leans close to the bluenette beauty, until their foreheads are almost touching. The girl grins toothily at her, using her free hand to point to a space between the cans with a perfect view of the blanket.

Mal comes in close, her breath hitching as she presses her cheek against Evie’s to get a better view through the small opening, letting her eyes shut for a second to revel in the touch of her friend’s petal soft skin. They stand perfectly still, breath shallow as they strain to listen.

“You know, you could have told me your plan,” Evie tells her, tone breathy. “It’s not like I wouldn’t have helped if I’d known. You know I hate being left in the dark.”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Mal giggles, turning a side eye to the girl pressed against her. “Besides, I love how fast you always figure things out, Eves. You’re an evil genius, too, just like me. You know that?”

Mal can feel Evie’s face warming against hers, and Mal feels a warmth of her own blooming in her chest, just from knowing that her words had made the bluenette blush. 

She gives Evie’s hand a squeeze, tilting her head through their makeshift peephole. “ _Shhhh_ , now. We need to hear this. Knowing my brother, there’s a good chance this could still be a shit show, even after _all my help_.”

—–

Jay nervously picks at the hem of his jeans, keeping his eyes trained on the patch of blue blanket between his legs. He steals glances of the boy next to him every few seconds, seeing how Carlos focuses on the people setting up the movie screen, and that he’s fisting the blankets in his hands as he pays close attention, almost examining the equipment as if he was trying to figure out how it works.

A few minutes have passed in complete silence, and Jay feels restless with each passing second. The command from his sister repeats in his head, and as much as he tries to push it down, he knows it’s his best shot to get things moving forward with Carlos.

But before he can think of something to say, he startles, turning to face Carlos as hears the boy loudly clear his throat.

“S-so…” Carlos starts, slowly. “Were you, excited to see this movie, too? Is that why you came?”

Jay’s sure Mal didn’t even tell him what they were seeing, but simply nods in agreement, too eager to finally be engaging in conversation with Carlos. He looks up, meeting the boy’s gaze, and he feels his mouth instantly go dry. He’s met with beautiful, deep pools of dark chocolate brown, brows furrowed only slightly as Carlos waits for Jay to talk.

“Uh, yeah man. I can’t wait.” He stares, waiting for Carlos’ reaction.

The boy’s face is blank for a moment, as Jay holds his breath. Finally, his lips curl into a hint of a half smile.

“Really? That’s great. I actually thought I might be the only guy on the isle that geeked out over rom coms.”

_Shit._

Jay almost winces, but forces himself to hold his composure. Carlos was smiling, after all. _Smiling at him_. That was most important.

“Uhhhh. Yeah, man. They’re great. I love them.”

A weird snorting noise in the distance jolts him for a moment. He’d recognize that unpolished outburst anywhere. _Mal_.

A quick scan around him shows no sign of an irritating little sibling, but the reminder of her presence is enough set him back on task.

He pauses to think, wiping a few beads of sweat off his forehead as he does, and then brushing away a few strands of hair that are sticking to his face.

“Man, it’s hot,” he comments, glancing at Carlos.

The boys nods, his curls bouncing softly in the movement.

“I wish I had your hair,” Jay says wistfully. He reaches a hand up, slowly, grazing a few ringlets with his fingertips. “You always look good.”

The sudden silence is deafening, and Jay’s hand tenses at the sight of Carlos’ widened eyes and parted lips.

“I mean, your hair! It always looks good. Mine is a sweaty, sticky mess right now, see?” He gestures frantically, pulling his fingers through some sweaty pieces. “Do you, like…curl it? Yourself?”

Carlos tilts his head, looking like a lost puppy. “Um, it just. Curls this way. I don’t do, anything?”

“Right! Of course not,” Jay relents, biting his lip. “Well, it still looks good. It…suits you. Like, really.”

Carlos can’t hide the smile the spreads across his face, brightened with a pink flush that blooms almost immediately. Jay visibly relaxes when he sees that, heaving a sigh of release. His eyes never leave Carlos’ as he returns the smile, his teeth flashing prominently as his grin spreads even wider.

“Thank Evil,” Mal breathes, squeezing Evie’s hand. “That was touch and go for a minute there. Good thing my brother finally got his head out of his ass.”

Evie giggles as she stands, pulling Mal up with her. “Oh stop it. That was cute. Carlos likes him, I can tell. There’s definitely something there.”

“Yeah, I see it,” Mal agrees, swinging Evie’s hand casually as they walk back. “That’s why i had to help that dumbass brother of mine get his shit together. Who knows if he’d ever have made a move without my help.”

“Who knew you were such a good sister?” Evie teases, quirking a smile at her friend.

“Um, _I did_ , of course,” Mal snidely remarks, chuckling at Evie. “Not gonna lie though, I might have my own, _personal reasons,_ too.” She stops a few feet short of the boys, holding Evie back with her.

“And once I can get my lame brother to seal the deal, I just might let you in on them, Eves.”


End file.
